


Pretend That I'm Okay

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Series: Tutor Me Like One Of Your French Girls: Highschool AU [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Lothar, M/M, Nerd Khadgar, lothar drinks, taria is done with his bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Khad,” Lothar said, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry-“<br/>“Stop, Lothar. You were, and still are, drunk, I was drunk, that asshole was drunk-“ Khad stopped when he felt the tears run down his cheek. “Just-I don’t want to talk about it."</p>
<p>Lothar's an emotionally constipated Jock and Khad is his nerdy tutor who is breaking down. Taria saving the day ensues.</p>
<p>Directly after: The Worst That Could Happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend That I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something light and fluffy but angst happened instead. Sorry not sorry?

Khad groaned into a pillow that wasn’t his. _Drinking is stupid_ he thought, brain still cloudy from the events from just hours earlier. He took a quick vow of sobriety before he even attempted getting up. He rolled over and checked his cellphone, wincing from the bright screen. It glared at him _3:38 A.M_. Khad closed his eyes, begging his body for five more minutes of rest but no - he really had to pee.

He tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed and somehow managed to fall onto the hardwood with a thud. “Oww” Khad whined. He might just give up and live on the floor from now on.

“Aww, baby’s first hangover.” Lothar mumbled and Khad whipped his head around at the unexpected voice. In the corner of the room was an arm chair that Lothar was barely able to fit into. His arms spilled out the sides and he rested his legs on the corner of a table. Lothar started laughing at him and Khad’s face flamed bright red.

“What?” Khad asked and looked down to check that he’s dressed. He is, _thank god_. The last thing he needed was Lothar laughing at his near naked form. 

Lothar stood and ruffled Khad’s already crazy bed head. “I did always wonder how your hair would look after waking up.” Lothar said with a dumb, drunk smile. Khad filed that statement away for later under _things Lothar wouldn’t say if he were sober_. And then Lothar picked Khad up by his shoulders and Khad yelped. Lothar pointed to mirror and Khad had to agree, his hair did look hilarious. Locks sticking up in all different directions, some parts starting to curl behind his ears. Lothar ran his hand through the hair once again. Khad wanted so badly to be able to enjoy his touch but he couldn’t get past the fresh scent of beer coming off Lothar’s breath. He must have resumed drinking after Khad passed out in the guest room. 

“How could you even pick up another bottle, Lothar?” Khad asked as he tried to get his hair back into order. It wasn’t really working out that great since one strand refused to lay down.

Lothar shrugged, “It’s a talent.”

As much as Khad wanted to reprimand him he really needed to use the restroom. He slipped past Lothar and made his way out the door and down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” Lothar asked, sounding down right petulant. He followed close behind Khad and the tutor couldn’t fight the smile. _He’s more kitten than lion_ , Khad thought. “Shower?” Lothar questioned, producing completely inappropriate thoughts in Khad’s head. 

“Toilet.”

“Puking?” Lothar stepped into the bathroom, standing so closely behind Khad that he could feel his warm breath on his neck. 

“Peeing.” Khad said as he turned around. He placed his hands on Lothar’s chest and pushed him out. Drunk Lothar was surprisingly easy to maneuver.

 

———

 

Drunk Lothar was not easy to maneuver. Lothar was holding him in place, refusing to let Khadgar leave his house. “Lothar, I have to go home.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t live here.”

“Why?”

“Good Lord, Lothar, because I live at my parents house. Let me go.” Khad’s whisper turned more into a hiss. He didn’t want to wake Taria or Lothar’s parents, if they were even here, but Lothar was making a scene.

“Don’t leave.” Lothar whispered, eyes shining slightly. And it’s completely unfair because there’s no way that Khad could ever say no to him. Especially with those hands on his hips and his face so close.

“Okay.”

Lothar’s eyebrows shot up, “Really? Damn, that was easy.”

Khad rolled his eyes and started walking back up the stair toward the guest room. “I’m only staying until a decent hour in the morning.” And he meant it, really. He’d only stay the extra four hours and then he’d head home. Maybe he’d ask Lothar to drop him off or something.

And then he heard the brokenness of Lothar’s voice. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He said and Khad froze at the top of the staircase, feeling the wind knock out of him. Everything that he tried to block out from that stupid party coming back to him. He clutched the railing tighter, his hands turning white.

“I’m fine, Lothar.” Khad squeaked, his throat threatening to tighten even more. His breath caught when he felt Lothar’s hand cover his own. Khad stepped forward and retracted his hand. He couldn’t do this, not now. Lothar was being _nice_ and he was _freaking the fuck out_. 

“Khad,” Lothar said, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry-“

“Stop, Lothar. You were, and still are, drunk, I was drunk, that asshole was drunk-“ Khad stopped when he felt the tears run down his cheek. “Just-I don’t want to talk about it.” He walked quickly to the guest room, wanting to return to his blissful sleep. 

“Khad, wait!” Lothar reached out for him, stumbling a bit. Khad slammed the door and locked it, collapsing on the other side. He heaved heavy breaths through his mouth but it still felt like he was sucking air through a straw. The door started pounding in time with his heart. “Khad, open this door!”

He wrapped his arms around his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. Khad was overreacting and he knew it but that didn’t stop him from sobbing. Lothar persisted, banging on the door with messy, drunken beats. “Khad, please, I’m sorry.”

“Not. Your. Fault.” Khad gasped.

“What is going on?” Taria’s voice cut in, sleepy but still alarmed. Khad bit his lip to keep from screaming. He was breaking in Lothar’s house and he couldn’t put himself back together in time. “Lothar, go to your room. Now.”

The door unlocked from the other side with a spare key. Taria crouched in front of him, worry present in her eyes. “Khad, it’s me. What’s wrong?” Her voice was soothing as she rubbed his arms. He couldn’t help but thing that she would make a great mother. 

“I’m sorry.” He hiccuped, rubbing his eyes roughly. 

“It’s okay, Khad. Tell me what happened.” 

And he did. He told her everything that popped into his head - what happened at the party, his dread of attending KTU, how he never wanted to drink another drop as long as he lived. Taria listened and nodded, rubbing his back or his shoulders. Eventually the tears stopped coming. His throat hurt from the crying but his head didn’t feel as heavy, which was good.

“Lothar means well,” Taria said, weighing every word she spoke. “He’s just- He doesn’t know how to express how he feels, especially when he’s drunk. You’re one of his closest friends, Khad. He’s protective. He…really cares about you.”

Khad hiccuped, “I know, I’m sorry-“

“Shhh. No, _he_ should be sorry. Just because he cares about you doesn’t mean he gets a free pass at being a drunk idiot.”

Khad couldn’t help but laugh at her statement because _yup, that’s Lothar alright_.

Taria smiled, “Yeah. He just wants you to be safe but he’s-

“- an emotionally constipated macho man. I get it.” Khad nodded and yawned. Taria stood up and put her hands on her hips as Khad rose to his feet.

“Go back to sleep Khad. I’ll drive you home when you wake up again.” Taria said as she left the room. Khad was knocked out before she could even close the door.

 

———

 

“Anduin, you are being foolish.” Taria whispered, snatching the beer bottle out of her brother’s hand. She was going to strangle him because _for the love of God, Lothar, just tell Khad you like him_.

“Go to bed, Taria.” Lothar grumbled from where he was sitting on his bed. He looked like a pouting child.

Taria shook her head at him, “You better apologize to him when he wakes up. He’s a good boy. You _like_ him.”

Lothar grimaced, and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “I do not.” Of course he liked him. How could anyone not like Khad with his boyish charm and full lips. It was beyond that - Khad was smart, genius level. Khad was the only one who could evenly match Lothar’s bullshit, besides Taria. Lothar really, really liked Khad.

“Just tell him how you feel.You can’t hide it forever, Lothar.” Taria said, pointing a finger at him.

“Oh like Khadgar, the most frustratingly intelligent person I have ever met, would be interested in me.”

Taria groaned at her brother’s blindness. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t ask him out. I’m going to bed.” She stomped out of his room and down the hallway. Lothar sighed before fishing an unopened beer out from under his bed. He drank half of it before finally drifting to sleep.


End file.
